


I Hate It When We Fight

by RoSH (RoSH95)



Series: My Moirail and I [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humanstuck, Moirails, Original Characters - Freeform, Pesterlog, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoSH95/pseuds/RoSH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunny and Candycane get in a fight and turn to their mutual friend, Witches, for help. </p>
<p>Based on real life text messages between me, my moirail, and my best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate It When We Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a Creative Writing class in January, and it was just so cute that I wanted to share it with you! The events that happen in this story are fiction, but the pesterlogs are based on real text messages!
> 
> I hope you like it!

candyCane [CC]  began pestering  witchesWrath [WW] 

 

CC: hey

 

 

sunnySister [SS]  began pestering  witchesWrath [WW] 

 

SS: Hey…

WW: What’s wrong?

SS: Just in a fight with candycane :(

WW: Awe :(

 

 

WW: Hey

CC: can i talk to u about something?

WW: Sure. What’s up?

CC: i got in a fight with sunny

CC: and im not sure how to fix it

 

 

SS: I hate it when we fight :(

SS: Its like im missing a part of myself.

WW: I know how you feel.

WW: If it makes you feel any better, he’s probably feeling the same way

SS: Really?

WW: Would I lie to you?

SS: If you thought lying could make me feel better, yes.

WW: Lol. True

 

 

WW: Why don’t you try talking to her about it?

CC: shes probly really pissed off at me right now.

CC: i doubt she wants to talk to me

WW: You two are both such idiots.

WW: She pretty much just said the exact same thing to me

CC: ur talking to her right now?

WW: Yeah

CC: wats she saying?

WW: Mostly just that she hates fighting with you because its like shes missing a part of herself.

CC: really?

WW: YES

WW: Now go talk to her instead of whining to me

CC: ok ok jeeze

 

 

SS: So are you talking to him right now?

WW: Yeah

SS: Whats he saying?

WW: Pretty much the exact same thing you’re saying.

WW: He doesn’t like fighting with you and he wants to fix things

WW: You should really just go talk to him

SS: I know. I know. Its just hard, you know?

SS: I feel like hes gonna be mad at me, even though youve just told me that hes not.

WW: Well you’ll never know for sure if you keep talking to me

SS: Ok. Thanks

WW: You can message me again after you’ve talked to him. Now get out of here!

 

witchesWrath [WW]  ceased pestering  sunnySister [SS] 

 

SS: Lol

 

witchesWrath [WW]  blocked  sunnySister [SS] 

 

 

CC: wat should i say?

WW: You could start by saying you’re sorry

CC: …

WW: Sorry but it’s the best advice I could think of. Just talk to her

WW: Until you two have sorted out your problem, I am refusing to talk to either of you!

CC: wow. thats harsh

WW: Lol. Sorry but that’s my rules.

WW: You can message me again once you’ve talked to her and sorted out your problems

WW: But any time before that, I will not reply! Mwahahahahaha!

CC: u r so mean

WW: Its for your own good!

 

witchesWrath [WW]  ceased pestering  candyCane [CC] 

witchesWrath [WW]  began pestering  candyCane [CC] 

 

WW: Now will you go quietly

WW: Or do I have to block you too like I did Sunny?

CC: nah im good. im already messaging her

WW: Oh good. Bye then :)

 

witchesWrath [WW]  ceased pestering  candyCane [CC] 

 

 

candyCane [CC]  began pestering  sunnySister [SS] 

 

CC: hey

SS: Im sorry

CC: im sorry

CC: wait wat are u sorry for?

SS: I could ask you the same question.

SS: I shouldn’t have gotten so worked up. After all she is your girlfriend.

CC: but i should have been more considerate of ur feelings.

CC: i know how u feel about me but that didn’t stop me from being an ass and making out with her in front of u

SS: You have every right to, though.

SS: Im not your girlfriend no matter how I feel on the matter and I have no claim on you.

SS: It was totally uncalled for, the way I treated you.

CC: maybe but i was treating u like shit

CC: so u really had every right to be a bitch

SS: Nothing justifies my immature behavior.

CC: *sighs* whatever u say, kid

SS: :33 < ac is furry sorry about earlier

SS: :33 < ac hates fighting with you

SS: it feels like ac is missing part of furrself when she fights with you :((

CC: D--> I feel much the same way about you.

CC: Fighting with you is e%cruciatingly painful.

SS: :33 < awe thats so sw33t! <>

CC: D--> Not everyone has been as lucky as I in the domain of moirallegiance. You are one of the very best and it would be tragic if I were to lose that relationship with you.

SS: Once again, awe thats so sweet :33

SS: and you got that straight out of homestuck didn’t you ;)

CC: i can be

CC: key word there: CAN be

CC: and oh hell yeah :p

SS: I know :p but youve always been sweet to me.

CC: thats kaz its u

CC: how can i be anything BUT sweet to u?

>SS: You cant ;) 

SS: because you know that if you were anything but sweet to me, I would tear you to pieces :p

CC: …i wasnt very sweet to u earlier

SS: And I tore you to pieces.

SS: We said our apologies now lets move on. Ok?

CC: yeah ok

SS: Good :) I just hate fighting with you.

CC: lol i know uve said :p

SS: You wish :p

CC: so do u :p

SS: Only sometimes ;)

CC: lol

SS: I love you <>

CC: love u too <>

 

 

candyCane [CC]  began pestering  witchesWrath [WW] 

 

CC: ok we talked and sorted everything out :)

WW: That’s good.

WW: So you guys aren’t mad at each other anymore?

CC: nope were good

WW: Good! I hate it when you two fight just as much as you and Sunny do.

WW: Its like the world is spinning off kilter or something.

WW: You two are moirails for crying out loud! You’re not allowed to fight!

CC: lol

 

 

witchesWrath [WW]  unblocked  sunnySister [SS] 

witchesWrath [WW]  began pestering  sunnySister [SS] 

 

WW: Candycane told me you two made out?

WW: OMG *made up

WW: stupid auto correct

SS: LOL XD

SS: Yeah :)

WW: Good. I just told him, the world isn’t right when you two fight.

SS: Lol that rhymed :p

WW: Haha I’m a poet and didn’t know it!

SS: Lol XD

WW: Anyways, I’m glad you guys were able to make up.

WW: What was that fight even about anyways?

SS: Oh it was really stupid.

SS: Me and candycane went to see a movie together and afterwards he saw his girlfriend at the theater and started talking to her.

SS: I dont know her all that well so I just sort of stood there awkwardly waiting for him to finish talking to her so we could get on with our thing (since it obviously wasnt a date or anything) but he just kept talking to her and then they started making out and I just totally lost it.

SS: I sort of flipped the fuck out on them. Lol. It was highly embarrassing.

WW: I’ll bet!

WW: Well I’m gonna go to bed. Good night!

SS: Ok :) goodnight!

 

witchesWrath [WW]  ceased pestering  sunnySister [SS] 

 

 

WW: I gotta go to bed now. Night

CC: k night

 

witchesWrath [WW]  ceased pestering  candyCane [CC] 

 

 

CC: how long u staying up?

SS: A while probably. Why?

CC: just wondering

CC: witches went to bed already

SS: She always goes to bed early. Lol.

SS: But its not really that early right now. Its almost 12

CC: i know

SS: Don’t you have school in the morning?

CC: dont u have class in the morning?

SS: …touché :p

CC: u wish :p

SS: Once again, so do you  ;)

CC: meh ;) lol

SS: Haha you know its true, dont deny it.

CC: i didnt

SS: Lol. Well as much as I’m enjoying this conversation, I really do have class in the morning

SS: and I still have to finish some homework.

CC: yeah and i should probly be getting to bed :/

CC: night

SS: Sweet dreams <3

CC: u too

 

candyCane [CC]  ceased pestering  sunnySister [SS] 


End file.
